Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired
by darkgirl3
Summary: William Morgan never died trying to stop that robbery, instead he went undercover thinking it would be for six months, it turned into six years and once he came home it was never the same. Twenty some years later William and Derek are still not talking.
1. I Never Said He Was Dead

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 1  
I Never Said He Was Dead  
**

**AN: I don't own anything. Okay so my last story got me thinking about this, what if William Morgan didn't die instead he went undercover, and he was under longer than he even thought he would be, let alone his wife and three children. This story is set right after Emily arrives to the BAU. Kathy thanks for the help again.**

"What are you doing, baby girl?" Derek asked walking in the door of their house. He'd had to teach the Bureau's self defense class that night so it was almost nine now, he was just glad it was twice a month and on Thursdays, the same night that JJ and Penelope would have their usual girls night in.

"Well, Jayje canceled on me, because she had to go over something, we might be getting a case in the morning, so I thought we could have little fun tonight," Penelope said, "The kids are with Haley and Hotch, so we are free to do it on anything we want and anywhere we want to," she replied.

"Does that mean here?" Morgan asked before he kissed her, they'd been married for almost two years and had twin one year old daughters Britney and Harmony. Lately it had become hard to have few minutes alone together with all the cases and the twins starting to walk. They had baby proofed everything in the house that the infants could reach and couldn't reach. Penelope was still trying to figure out how to get in the cabinets. She'd claimed he'd baby and Penelope proofed the house.

"Yes, here, the deck, the back of your truck, handsome," Pen replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Bedroom," Morgan said before leading the way. Soon as he got inside he started kissing her, he needed his baby girl. He walked her backwards till she hit the bed before the both fell onto it not breaking the kiss.

"I need you, handsome," she replied.

"Sorry baby girl I need you more," Morgan said before rolling her over, got up getting rid of his clothes before getting back on the bed. it had been month since he'd been home more than one day, the cases had been going nonstop and they hadn't even had chance to be together alone.

"I bet you do, hot stuff," Pen said before kissing him. she wasn't concerned about foreplay she just wanted her husband, but she knew he'd try it, he could drive her crazy if he really wanted too, but month without having sex with him was too damn long. Morgan started kissing path down her neck, but before he could go any farther she flipped them again before sinking down on him. "I said I need you, that means inside me, I can wait for those other things, this I can't," Pen said kissing him as she started moving. She wasn't risking him getting another phone call and they had to go to work. Twice now that had happened, not again, she needed her husband and best friend.

"You should do this more often," Derek joked before letting out a moan when she started moving faster.

Pen kissed him so he'd stopped talking, she let her hands wonder around his chest and sides, three years together, two married, she still could get wet just looking at him.

Morgan moved his hands up to her hips holding her still before he thrust up into her making her cry out. That noise drove him crazy, he never could resist getting her to make that noise, what it did to him she'd never know because he couldn't explain it.

"Derek, oh god, I'm so close," She moaned leaning down again and kissing him, before whispering in his ear, "Come on, handsome, make me scream," she baited him before he flipped them over kissing her holding her wrists as he started moving faster, it wasn't long before they both lost it, and she was moaning as he filled her, however, she was trying to hold off just one more second, but when he thrust inside hitting her g-spot and womb she lost it crying out letting her nails dig into his shoulder as she came arching into him.

Morgan rolled them over pulling her into his side once she'd come down from her bliss. "I'll never get tired of you," he said kissing her.

"You ever go a month without satisfying your wife and baby girl again you will be in a world of pain, hot stuff," Pen said snuggling up against his chest.

"I promise, even if JJ says now I'll finish what I started," Derek said with smile.

"You better, because leaving your wife like that was just mean," Pen said, "Seven hours home and you're gone again, with me being as horny as I was, so not funny."

"Don't blame me, tell the bad guys that, they are the ones that keep having us interrupted," Morgan said.

"Then after this next case we are taking vacation, you me, the kids are going to your mom's for her birthday this year," Penelope said, "It's in couple weeks, and by the time this case is over we should just stay behind and go to Chicago from there," she replied.

"Pen, I don't know," Morgan said.

"Yes you do, you always say that every year, right before your mom's birthday and without fail you go, we both go like usual and for week we have fun and she gets to see us and the kids," she replied, "We can have sex in your old room while Sarah watches the twins again," she said with wicked grin.

"You know how to make me want to go and that's not fair," he said, it wasn't that he didn't want to go and see his mom and sisters it was the other part about going home that he really didn't want to deal with. The drama that came with being back in Chicago, most the time Pen and him stayed their during the day, last year they'd stayed there the whole time since Fran refused to let them go anywhere else.

Pen was about to start kissing him again when the phone rang, "No, it is too soon," she replied with groan, "I've only had you here for a day," she complained with pout.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure I could convince JJ and Emily to share a room again," he teased, "Long as you don't get mad at me this time."

"I wasn't mad, handsome, I was six months pregnant and wanted you, but you were too moody, and I wasn't staying with a moody asshole," She said with smile.

"Ha, I said I was tired and really wasn't in the mood except to cuddle, you being hormonal flipped out on me," Derek said with smile before getting his phone, "I promise not to be moody this time," he said before answering the phone.

"Where have you been?" JJ asked him.

"Well I'm sorry I was trying to enjoy some time with my wife is that a crime?" he asked at her tone of voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I've been on a phone for the last hour with a CPD Chief of Police and I think I'd prefer you any day," JJ said.

"Huh?" Derek asked confused, "Well thanks sis, but I'm not going to Chicago police force again, I'm staying right here," he said with laugh, "So what can I do for yah sis?" he asked, "Less you called just to distract Pen and me from sex then I suggest it be good reason," he teased.

"Sorry, we got a case, and Pen's gotta come with, Hotch is on his way here already, said to tell you the twins are with Haley and she's keeping them till we get back, so just get here soon as you can," JJ said.

"Alright, we'll be there half hour tops," Morgan said.

"Oh and Hotch wants to see you and Pen before we go, something about the case, I don't know, just said he wanted to talk to you two," JJ said before she hung up.

"So where are you going, handsome?" Penelope asked.

"It's we, you're coming with, and we gotta talk to Hotch first," he said going to get dressed.

Half hour later Morgan and Penelope were walking out the elevator into the bull pen. Hotch was already in the conference room waiting on them before the rest the team got debriefed.

"Hey, so what did you need us for?" Penelope asked.

"We need to have little chat, if you two don't' want to go I'll understand, and I can send the computers here for you to look at, but I really don't want any drama there," Hotch said.

"Why in hell would it be drama?" Morgan asked.

"JJ got phone call from the COP earlier tonight and for the last five years now I could have sworn you said your dad was dead," Hotch said looking at Morgan.

"I never said he was dead," Derek said, "I said I lost him when I was ten, there is a big difference," he replied, "I'm over it, and I can handle being in the same room with him," he said.

Hotch looked between Penelope and Derek, he hadn't missed the fact that Pen had took hold her husband's hand soon as he mentioned the fact his dad wasn't dead. "Alright, but Penelope's coming, no way am I going to risk you going off all of a sudden, and I know you," Hotch replied, "I want you helping her go through the computers, they have them set up in a integration room since most the victims had more than one computer," he said.

"Hotch," Morgan said about to object, but Penelope cut him off instead.

"Hot stuff, listen to him, it's either this or we are stuck here in Virginia, and I for one want to go there, it will be easier," she said.

"Fine, but I'm going with when you catch the guy," Derek said.

Hotch agreed before he went to get the others so they could do quick debriefing before taking off.

After they went over the case more on the plane Derek and Penelope went to the couch farther way from the others so they could talk. "You gotta tell the others too," Pen said when she sat down beside him, "Because, handsome them finding out when we get there, not going to be good," she said.

"We got four hours, it can wait," Derek said not wanting to deal with this now.

"Derek, listen to me, I get it, it sucks like hell the way things went, but you gotta stop doing this, every time we go there you act like he isn't even there, it's gotta stop, and this is a good time for it to start, the twins are with Haley and we have a case," Penelope said.

"I know where my kids are at," Derek said.

"Stop it, don't you dare do this now, Hotch have you benched at the hotel if you dare start, and I need you there with me," Pen said, "I promise I'll do as much interference as I can, but when this case is over the three us are sitting down and we're going to have talk, because a decade without talking to your dad is not right," she added.

"I didn't start it, he did, six months my ass," Derek said before he got up to get something to drink.

Penelope groaned, this was going to be one tough case, and not because they had six dead women without any connection to each other so far, besides their deaths and age. Getting father and son to actually talk to each other was going to be the hard part. She just wished that things were different, and that maybe she could try and help repair the bridges that were burned over the last twenty-three years. The road went both ways she knew that, but it had started when William Morgan went undercover for six months, which turned into six years.

Pen knew about what had happened in those six years, Derek had told her few months after they'd started dating, when he'd taken her home to see his mom and sisters for the first time. She had never wished death on a person, but after what she'd found out about a certain man who'd deceived her husband she'd wanted to kill him, thankfully somebody else had done that. The man had been shot and killed by somebody that had found out what he'd been doing instead of just helping kids; he'd been abusing them too. Derek had been one of them, and she knew even now it still got to him at times, especially with cases that had to deal with kids and the Unsubs that abused and killed them too.

Jeff Daniels had shot and killed Carl Buford after he'd caught him trying to do little more than molest one the kids he claimed he'd been helping. Jeff was William's best friend, and the only real father figure that Derek had had for the last twenty some years. He still was that person to Derek, and it wasn't like William had done anything to change that when he'd gotten back. He'd been distant and even the first couple years back had been horrible strain on his marriage to Fran, but they'd gotten through it, however the damage had been done between him and Derek.

They'd been so close before he'd gone under, Fran had told her how they'd hung out so many times, and that Derek would stay at the station with him sometimes after school till William got off work. Saturday's they'd spend outside playing football or catch most the day. Desiree had been too little to join in, and Sarah had claimed it was too boring for her at fifteen. It had been just the two them, and it was hard to believe they'd gone from that to not even talking to each other. It was heartbreaking, she'd tried the last three years to work her magic on their relationship, but so far it was a stale mate, neither would even speak to the other.

Jeff had stepped in for so long being the dad that Derek had needed especially after what had happened with Buford. He still was, but not even Jeff had been able to help repair what father and son had once, it wasn't that he hadn't wanted the role, and he'd done the best he possible could, but not even that had been enough. He'd told Penelope about everything in hopes that she could help him this year, because Deb, his wife, Fran's best friend had told him what she wanted for her birthday, her son and husband talking again. It was going to be hard, but she hoped that maybe she could help him and give her mother in-law the best birthday present in years, besides her grandbabies she'd wanted.

Penelope got up and went towards the other team members, she'd seen Derek go into the bathroom so she had few minutes.

"I need all of you all's help," Pen said, "I know we're working a case, but after the case, I need your help giving Fran the birthday present she wants," she said.

"Why are you talking so low?" Emily asked her, she was new to the team and didn't know about certain things, this was one of them.

"The birthday present she wants is her husband and son talking to each other again," JJ said remembering what Penelope had told her few days ago.

"Derek's not close with his step dad?" Emily asked.

"No, he doesn't have a step dad, he has a dad, long story short, undercover work is a bitch and six months turned into six years, a lot things happened while William was under and that pretty much destroyed his relationship with his son," Pen said, "I've been trying for three years now without success, but his mom wants that for her birthday present, and I'm not letting her down," she added.

"We'll help, but try and keep things civil before this case is over," Hotch said, "I just don't want family problems coming to heads when we get there, while we're working the case," he said, even though it would be a lot of tension and he knew that.

"Wait, the Chief of Police that we are helping is Derek's dad?" Reid asked before looking up to see Morgan coming towards them.

"No, he doesn't even come close to who my dad was," Derek said, he should have know his wife would start with the repairing their relationship again, "And I told you to stay out of it, woman, I am not going to pretend like it's okay, it will never be okay again."

"You two were best friends once, he's your dad whether you like it or not, and you two are just alike," Pen said.

"No, the only thing we have in common is a last name," he replied.

Hotch groaned, this was headed for a fight between the two them, "Put a cork in it now, or Derek will be at the hotel and he won't be doing anything on this case,"

The rest the team waited to see if there was anything going to be said and were shocked when Morgan just walked away not saying anything, he looked like he'd just been told his dog was dead.

"Aaron Hotchner," Penelope said, "You really trying to make him snap at you too, of all the things you could said, have you learned nothing over the last few years?" she asked.

"Sorry," Hotch said before Penelope walked away.

"No wonder Gideon told you to tread lightly," JJ said, "Which reminds me, is he going to be there?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jason's going to meet us there later today, he's already there, he was going to come back before we got the case," Hotch said, "I didn't even know Derek's dad was alive till today," he admitted, "Apparently I lost my dad at ten doesn't mean the same as it used to." He replied.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I decided to put Jeff and Deb from my last story in this one too, but it's completely different as you can see. Hope you all enjoy and if you got couple ideas let me know, I'm playing by ear at the moment trying to figure out where to go with this, cases are hard for me to write, but I'm going to do my best. Thanks for the reviews in advance. **


	2. Four Dead

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 2  
Four Dead**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. I'm using Samuel L. Jackson as his dad, back when he was doing Snakes on a Plane he looked about right for this role. **

They had landed and were on their way to the CPD that had requested their help. They had two vehicles waiting on them when they got there, since Morgan knew where it was Hotch let him lead the way. Penelope was riding with Derek and JJ who'd got in the SUV with them, Hotch, Emily and Reid were in the second one.

"Without yelling can we talk?" JJ asked, "I called before we landed and their was a fourth woman found, her house hasn't been looked at yet, neither has her office," JJ said, "Hotch wants you and Pen to go there after we get to the station, go over the computer and house," she said, Hotch had asked her to talk to them, not wanting another argument.

"Yeah, is somebody going to meet us there?" Derek asked.

"Yes, a Jeff Daniels will be there waiting on you," JJ said before she saw a slight smile on his face, "I take it you know him?" she asked.

"I know him, just thought he'd retired few months ago," Derek said.

"He did, but COP called him for favor or something, don't know much, but till this case is solved he's helping us," JJ said.

Pen hadn't said anything yet, she was waiting for JJ to finish once she sat back before making few calls on her phone Pen looked over at Derek, "So are we okay, handsome?" she asked.

"We're fine, baby girl, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just really don't want to deal with this right now, but we have to, I'm not going to be stuck on the side lines either,"

"I promise, hot stuff I'll be good no more arguing," Pen said.

"Only when we're alone," he teased taking her hand.

"Hey, both hands on the wheel," JJ said from the back.

"Don't be a backseat driver, sis," Derek said with laugh.

"I'll be a front seat driver if you don't keep both hands on the wheel and you'll be back here," JJ said back.

"Sure, and you'd be trying to drive and make calls, never going to happen," Derek said.

It took another fifteen minutes to reach the CPD that had requested their help. Pulling into the parking lot JJ got out of the vehicle, "You coming?" She asked when Derek didn't even cut the vehicle off.

"You said Jeff is waiting on us, give me the address and we can go over now," Derek said before Hotch and Reid came over to his side the vehicle.

"We'll meet back up at one," Hotch said, "I want to give a profile by tonight if we can," he added.

"Okay, we'll be back then, what's the address?" Derek asked again.

"Sent it to your phone," JJ said with smile before they went inside, "Here is hoping this goes well," she said as Reid opened the door for her.

"Statistically," Reid started but the looks he got from the others told him not to finish the statement, "I'm sure it will be fine," he said instead.

"At least we can keep them apart as much as we can," Emily said.

"Not for long," Hotch said back before they saw Gideon already waiting on them, "You're here early,"

"I was expecting you all later, I was just going over things," Gideon said, "Where's Morgan at?" he asked.

"Sent him over to the latest victim's house with Penelope," Hotch said, "Oh and you might want to use first names because it's going to get little confusing other wise, at least for Derek and his dad," he said.

"What?" Gideon asked, "Chief of Police Morgan is his dad?"

"Yeah, apparently need to know, and we're sorta trying to keep them apart," Reid said, "The plane ride here was already bumpy with Pen trying to play reunion maker," he added.

"This is going to be a long case," Gideon said before William Morgan came out his office.

William Morgan was well built and even at his age he still had his good looks about him, no doubt he was Derek's dad. He looked at the five agents standing and talking to each other. He could have sworn that Agent Jareau said it would be seven of them. He'd also expected his son to be there, but he wasn't no where to be seen.

"Hi," he said walking over to them.

"Hi," JJ said back, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Dr. Reid, and SSA Emily Prentiss," she said introducing them all.

"Where can we set up?" Hotch asked, he wanted to get moving and go over everything they could before one.

"The conference room around the corner has everything for this case in there," William said.

"Thank you," Gideon said before Reid, Emily and him went towards that direction.

"I thought there was going to be seven of you all?" William asked.

"SSA Derek Morgan and Penelope Morgan are at the last victim's house going over the computers and her house," JJ said trying to get through this as smoothly as possible, "I'm going to meet with the local media see what they are doing," she replied before walking away and leaving Hotch and William standing there.

Derek pulled up to the house of the latest woman that had been taken and killed. He walked around getting the door for Penelope before they walked towards the house finding Jeff Daniels standing beside the front porch.

"Hey, you didn't waste any time like usual," Jeff said coming over, he was the opposite of William in personality, but at one point they had been the same. Jeff was well built and had muscles on him, "Guess you didn't go in the station?" he asked.

"Jeff I'm not in the mood," Derek said, "I just want this case over so we can go home," he replied.

"Trust me we've already got into it once," Pen said, "And you know we don't usually fight," she replied, "Just show me the way to the computers, and you two can search and do what you always do," She said before Jeff lead the way into the house.

"The victim worked out her home, but she had three computers, two personal ones, and a work computer, her husband has it though, he's been in California for the last month, he travels a lot we ruled him out yesterday, there was no way he was here,"

"Yeah, but you know the drill, check everything, and every angle," Derek said with smile, "You taught me that, remember?"

"I'm not that old, boy, I'm sure I could still take you," Jeff teased.

"Boys behave please, this is a crime scene and as much as I love seeing you two try and take each other, I'm pretty sure that Hotch would have our asses, if we just decided to have fun," Pen reminded them.

"Fine, but when this is over, we're going out for drinks, and you, Penelope Morgan seeing as you're not pregnant this time, are going to show us how you said it was done," Jeff said.

"With pleasure," Pen said before Jeff left them to do what they had to.

It was almost noon when Penelope and Derek got to the station, they'd spent all morning going over the latest victim's house, computers and now they were going to meet up with the others to go over what they all had.

Penelope took hold Derek's hand when she got out the vehicle, "Just try to be civil, seeing as how we are only seven people you might have to suck it up and talk to him, for this purpose," Pen said.

"I'll just get you to do it," Derek said with smile giving her a quick kiss before he opened the door to the station for her.

Penelope had seen William Morgan plenty of times, it was not possible to just ignore the man, she tried to understand him, but it wasn't possible, he'd been so close to his son for ten years, they'd been best friends, then he just threw it away pretty much for his damn job. His daughters really didn't even know the man, which was sad. Fran had stayed married to him, but she knew it was hard at times, but they still loved each other. They had even thought about more kids, but never had them. Desiree was still their youngest child, and always would be.

She made nice with him, and hoped that maybe two granddaughters would help the man, but not even that had fazed him it seemed. He had five grandchildren, Sarah his oldest daughter had three kids' twin boys and girl, and his son, who he hadn't talked to in so long or even acknowledged, had twin daughters.

"Come on, JJ said they would be in the back," Derek said going through the other officers till he got to the back conference room. He'd been in here plenty of times, but didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"Good you two are here," Hotch said, "Was there anything on her computer that would connect them?" he asked.

"Nothing and I checked every thing, that I could on her computer, now I just need a computer here so I can look into credit cards and other things like that," Penelope said.

"You can use one the computers out there," Jeff said, he'd come back earlier once they'd gotten to the house, "Can't promise it will be up to date like you're used to, but it's what we got," he replied.

"Thanks, Derek you coming," Pen said, "Less you want to stay and help them?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out there in couple minutes, baby girl you go," Derek said.

Penelope was going through the computer, she'd hacked into all the women's credit history and everything, she was down the first victim, and she had her personal laptop and two other computers going. She hadn't even noticed that somebody was standing behind her at first.

"Is that even legal?" She heard about jumping out the chair.

"Don't even sneak up on a woman less you want to meet her fist," Penelope said not even turning around, she knew who was behind her, "Doesn't matter if this is legal or not I'm FBI I have the authority to do this," She replied going back to what she'd been doing, she really didn't want to talk to William, she tried to get along with the man, but it was hard to do.

Derek was walking up to the desk noticing who was standing there, but just like he'd done for the last seventeen years he ignored him, "Hotch wants you to check out family history and stuff see if they could have known each other that way," Derek said.

"Sure thing, I found that they all loved to shop, and not shop like I like, but expensive spending thousands of dollars in one day shopping," Penelope replied before she felt her personal space being violated, "Okay rule one, I need personal space, give me that personal space or it will be a world of pain," she said with glare before William backed up some, "Thank you," she added.

Derek tried to hide the smile; Penelope was not the person to mess with especially when she wanted her personal space. "I'll be back in minute, and thanks baby girl," he said walking off.

"Are you doing okay?" Gideon asked.

"I'll live, but if he gets in her personal space again, I think she's going to teach him the meaning of whole world of pain," Derek laughed, "Nobody ever learns to give her room to work," he added.

"I think you did," Gideon said.

"That's different, I live with her, however when she's in labor and says I'm going to kill you if you don't get over here, that is a different story entirely," He said before they went into the conference room.

Hotch had been watching Derek and William for the last half hour, they'd given the profile to the cops, but it wasn't ready for the public yet, however it had been like battle ground, and it had nothing to do with the officers questioning their profile, they just had questions like most, but every time Derek said something one person questioned it, it was like he didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

Hotch walked into William's office after knocking, "Is this going to be a problem, having your son here?" he asked.

"What son?" William asked leaving Hotch completely stunned as the man walked out the office. It was like sticking a knife in his heart and he wasn't Derek, no wonder he never spoke to the man again, he didn't even acknowledge him, or spoken one word in seventeen years let alone now, except when he pretty much derailed everything that Derek had said.

Gideon was standing outside the office, he'd be about to go in to do the same thing that Hotch had, "He didn't even acknowledge to having a son," Hotch said, "What kind of father would just abandon his son like that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know, Penelope said it was bad, just didn't think he would deny that Derek existed," Gideon said, "Whatever happened between those two must been big,"

"I mean my dad wasn't world class, but at least he said I was his son, I can't imagine that," Hotch replied.

"Let's just try and get through this case before Derek just goes of, he was gripping that desk in there like a life line when William kept questioning everything he said, Penelope even looked like she was going to start yelling," Gideon said.

"Yeah, that's how it goes with the two them," Jeff said, "Sorry I over heard, William used to be his son's best friend, they'd do everything together, six months under turned into six years, and the hell that he saw, he just buried himself in his work, his marriage about fell apart, but Fran was too stubborn to leave him, they still loved each other," He said, "However, the odds of father and son making up in this life time, even though that is her birthday wish, is slim," he added about to leave.

"What happened between them two?" Gideon asked.

"It's not a what it's more of a pile of what's, after the case I'll fill you in, god knows they won't and Penelope doesn't know everything," Jeff said before excusing himself.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want a blow up between Derek and his dad before the case is over. I'm thinking about it, but I want my readers' opinion first. **


	3. Day Three

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 3  
Day Three  
**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I don't own anything and as asked a fight will happen, but it will be in a later chapter. **

Derek and Penelope had stayed at his mom's house instead of at the hotel with the others since Sarah had gone and got the twins the day before, since the way things were looking it would be Fran's birthday before the case was over, and they wanted to spend some time with her and the kids before they went home. They had four days before Fran's birthday and the team had decided to stay if they finished in time to celebrate with her, since she had said she wanted her son's friends and family there. Sarah had offered for the others to stay at her house since Eric and the kids were at his mom's, but they'd taken a rain check.

It was five in the morning when Derek got up, he'd set the alarm for six, but he shut it off having no plans of going back to bed. He was trying to think why he'd let Penelope and his mom talk him into staying here, he'd wanted to see the kids for couple hours then go to the hotel, but Pen had been pushy and it was close to a fight so he'd just let it go. He hated fighting with her, and they'd only done it couple times a year, every time they came here.

He grabbed some clothes before going to get shower, once he was out he checked on the kids who were in Sarah's old room, his mom had put baby beds in there few months back when they'd come to visit for the twins birthday.

"I already checked on them," Fran Morgan said, "They are asleep," she replied, "I guess you're heading out soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, just gotta wake her up," Derek said, "Mom, I know what you want for your birthday, but I can't promise you that," he said.

"I should known I wouldn't get it in this century," Fran said with sad smile, "I just want the two of you to get along again," she replied it was hear breaking watching her son and husband be so distant, "Just be save, Derek," she replied giving him a hug before going back to her room.

Penelope had gotten up after Derek had left the room and was in the kitchen trying to figure out how the coffee maker worked, she'd been staring at it for five minutes, and she knew it was on a timer, but it was driving her nuts.

"Derek, can you help me?" She asked hearing somebody come into the kitchen, but when she turned around it was his so called dad. She didn't say anything instead she went back to staring at the coffee pot. She was being stubborn, but served the man right, she'd thought of calling him so many things since she'd found out he didn't give a damn about his only son, let alone pretty much abandoned Derek when he needed him the most.

Derek walked into the kitchen few seconds later, "Baby girl we've talked about the appliances," he said with a smile before helping her, "There, it'll be done in couple minutes, you want grab something on the way to the station or waffles here?" he asked completely ignoring William who was watching them, but he hadn't said a word.

"Donut shop block from the station, I'm craving them, and no I'm not pregnant, although donuts with hot sauce, lemon juice and jalapeño's are sounding good right about now," She commented.

"You making a fire, woman, or trying to kill yourself?" Derek teased, but he remembered the cravings from being pregnant with the twins, and that had been what she'd just named off, "If you're pregnant I want to know now, that way I can spend next week in a bed with you," he replied kissing her.

"We need to get out of here before I push you against that fridge," Penelope replied taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom. They got their stuff and took off out the door; soon as she got out there she couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I got so good at ignoring him last two days I forgot he was there, and I just about did you in front of him, remind me somebody's there next time," Pen said.

"Like I care, we could had sex there and he wouldn't said a word, now if my mom walked in there, different story," Derek said opening the SUV door for her.

"Derek Morgan, you better not even try that, I will spank you so hard," she said.

"Hey, don't give me that look, he can just leave like he's always done," he replied before closing the door not seeing the hurt that flashed in her eyes.

Penelope bit her lip to keep from saying something back when he got in the vehicle. "Guess the car ride in the mornings was silent?" She asked.

"Jeff might be getting up there, but trust me he knows how to have fun, I was about deaf when we got to the station in the mornings," Derek said with smile, "Most nights I just stayed there when I was on days before I transferred to the bomb squad," he replied, "Deb refused to let us leave without a decent breakfast, I left before my mom got up, so I just ate there," he said before pulling out the driveway.

Penelope was shocked, she could have sworn that Fran said Derek rode with William, guess they just lied to her, or Derek did to keep it from her. God she wanted to slap William so hard that his stubbornness and damn pride would just disappear. She was just glad that Derek had Jeff, he might not have had his dad, but he had the closest thing to one after everything that happened.

Jeff was wonderful man, and for few months after everything came out he'd stayed there not wanting Derek to be alone, he'd refused to tell his mom and sisters what had happened, and William was so damn involved in his work he didn't even notice his son's pain. Deb and Jeff didn't have any children of their own, but Derek was like a son to them so was Desiree and Sarah.

Later that day the team was in the conference room, there had been another murder during the night and they had gotten the call at seven that morning, everybody was out in the field except for Penelope. She had opted to stay behind, if the victim had computer Derek was going to bring it to her. JJ was taking care of the leak that one the local newspapers had published in the morning addition. Things had started to get heated at one point when one the cops had claimed they were doing horrible job. He'd said it to somebody else not them, but JJ and her had over heard.

Derek was standing outside the house of the latest victim, he was trying to stop himself from punching something at the moment. Three days in and he thought it was possible to do this and not even pretend that the man existed, but it wasn't going to happen.

"I got the computer," Reid said, "You want to take it back to her now?" he asked.

"No, I'm not going to leave now, I'll take it in little," Derek said.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to live with somebody that doesn't acknowledge you are alive either, but don't let it get to you," Reid said before going back inside once Derek took the laptop.

Derek stuck it in the SUV before going back inside, Jeff had been playing the buffer for two days, but Deb wasn't feeling good so he was her at the moment, and he really wanted him here too, it was just easier that way.

"You never said your son was in the FBI," one the cops said, "Let alone the BAU, I would proud him instead of ignoring him," the guy said before walking off, "Hey Derek," the guy said before leaving the room.

William didn't even look up when he heard his son's name, "Jimmy if you have that second computer give it to Agent Morgan," he said before walking off himself.

Gideon looked over and he could see the anger in Derek's eyes, the computer was right beside William but he just told somebody else to do it. "Outside," Gideon said knowing what was coming picking up the CPU and the external hard drive moving to Derek couldn't go after his dad even though he wanted to, they could go at it later when there wasn't a crime scene or hundred witnesses.

"If you need me I'll be with Penelope going over this stuff," Derek said when they were outside.

"You have been doing this for over a decade now, you don't need his approval to do your job, just do it," Gideon said, "Keep ignoring him and when this is over and you still want to throw a punch then be my guest, I'll hold him if you want, but don't do this here," he said.

Derek didn't say anything he just left, seventeen years of silence he should know by now not to let it get to him, but didn't mean it didn't hurt, one word, just one or rather three them strung together, to this day the only three people that heard those words from Derek was Penelope and their girls.

The last person he'd ever said it to was his dad when he was ten, right before he walked out the house to go under so many years ago. First time in years he let tear slip out; he wanted those days back when his dad actually gave a damn about him, instead of pretending he didn't exist. He'd never understood what had happened, he'd been through more hell than he'd ever wish on a person, but it was like it didn't matter to his dad, and that hurt the most.

Derek shoved it back down turning the radio on flipping through the stations before he found one, it was playing Penelope's favorite song, well not really favorite, but she loved it this week, and he couldn't help but leave it, even though it made the ache that much worse, but it was like he couldn't turn it. George Strait's The Best Day. The song filled the speakers of the vehicle as he was turning into the station; he turned it off before the last course could start.

After six more hours they finally had a break, and were going to the suspect's house. Hotch was breaking down the assignments so they knew what to do while the others went to get the guy. He hadn't noticed how he'd broke things down, he hadn't meant to do it, but the only three people left in the room were Derek, William and him. He'd planned on helping Penelope with the last part of what they needed, but he didn't want to put Derek and William together either.

"Derek," Hotch started.

"Will be in the vehicle," he replied walking out the room, he didn't give a damn he was going there, no if ands or buts about it was going to stop him.

"Okay," Hotch said watching Derek leave the room once the door was shut he added, "For the love of god, be civil and talk to him, because I don't give a damn if you ignore him or not, but if he gets hurt because you can't get along, you'll be telling his mother," Hotch said not caring that he wasn't in charge there, he wasn't going to have Derek hurt.

"And if you say one more time that he's not your damn son, it will be hell for you the rest the time you are alive," Penelope said, from the laptop she was working on.

William just looked at them, "I invited you here, I never said he was," he replied before leaving the room.

Hotch had half mind to punch the man, "If I ever get that way, you have my permission to punch me, slap me, whatever, just don't let me get that bad," he said looking over at Penelope.

"I will be honored, boss man, now can I punch him?" She asked.

"I think Derek gets those honors first," Hotch said before they got back to work.

Derek was trying his hardest to work with this, he knew that Hotch hadn't planned it like this, Gideon and Reid had went to the woman's office, Emily and JJ went to their suspects work, that had been half hour ago, the only three that had been there was William, Hotch, Pen and him, and he wasn't taking his wife with him, no way in hell. Hotch was going over everything again with Penelope, it wasn't like he couldn't have, but he'd asked Hotch for this, to arrest the bastard, and if that meant being stuck here like this then he'd do that.

Now if he could just get some kind of words out, he was sitting in the SUV waiting until the so called dad of his got his ass here, he knew Hotch and probably Penelope had said something to the man. Jeff had called him earlier seeing if he was okay, he'd played it off, said he'd live, but he was far from living.

It was like living with a stranger, he didn't know anything about his once best friend, now Penelope was that person, and the last three half years with her had healed that part of him, it was there, but it wasn't a gapping hole anymore. He heard the door shut beside him and about jumped. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed the door opening or him getting inside.

"Wait, I thought he was coming?" Derek asked looking over at Hotch with laugh.

"Changed my mind, I don't trust him enough to do this, I'm just hoping your wife doesn't kill him, I left them alone together," Hotch said buckling his seatbelt before the left heading towards their suspects house.

"I'm sure Penelope can restrain herself, two years married she hasn't killed him yet," Derek said, "However, I never leave them alone in the same room, she has a temper if you push her," he laughed.

"I know, that's why I asked her to behave, and later when we're not in front of witnesses she can swing all she wants," Hotch said.

He'd let William get to the door when he realized that he couldn't let the man go if he criticized every thing that his son said; let alone go to a suspects house to maybe make an arrest. The thought of having to explain to Fran what had happened in case something went wrong and Penelope asking him was he sure he wanted to let them go together had him sitting in the passenger seat instead.

"Thank you," Derek said.

"Just promise me that you want go at it until this is over and that's all I need," Hotch replied.

"Gideon said the same thing," Derek said with laugh, "Seventeen years, I'm pretty sure it will last for the rest our lives," he replied.

Hotch didn't say anything, because he knew that if things didn't come to blows soon, that it would, they wouldn't speak to each other ever, and that was not only a horrible reality, but something that he knew one them would regret later down the road, when it really mattered.

However, this relationship seemed beyond repaired, but maybe there was some hope, but so far not even the twin granddaughters that William had hadn't sparked any attention in changing the way it stood between them.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, more to come soon and I took you all's advice and I'm going to have the blow up between them, but it will be between them with only the team and Derek's family around. **


	4. Case Closed

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 4  
Case Closed**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, next chapter is birthday party, and that fight is coming. **

Four long days and they finally had their guy, it wasn't who they initially suspected it would be, but they had him in the integration room. Hotch and Derek had made the arrest that morning around four. The team hadn't gotten any sleep in over twenty-four hours, and it was looking like it would be few more hours.

The guy wasn't talking, but he hadn't lawyer up either. Derek was in the room at the moment, Gideon, Hotch and him had been going back and forth for the last hour.

"He's not getting anywhere," William said, "The guys going to want a lawyer before he ever gets anything out him," he replied.

Hotch and Gideon had to resist with everything in them not to hit the man beside them. They'd felt this way before, but not like this, this was different, it was personal.

Derek turned about to walk out the room but stopped. He didn't want to walk back out with getting something out the guy. It was about proving something this time, to actually go back out with out breaking the guy. He stopped and turned around noticing the guy was looking at the table.

"You have a five year old son, you let him watch what you did," he said, walking around to the guy getting in his face, "He watched and saw what you did to these women, you killed them in front of him," he wasn't going to stop he'd gotten a rise out the guy soon as he'd mentioned his kid.

"Leave him out this," the guy said.

"He had to watch what you did, do you think that wouldn't affect him?" Derek asked, "Do you think it wouldn't do something to him later down the road, he will always remember what you did, or didn't do," he added.

"I didn't kill them," the guy yelled back.

"The blood was all over your house, your car, your clothes, and you," Derek yelled at him.

"No," the guy said back.

"You did this, and you made him watch," Derek said, "A father is supposed to protect their child, not make them watch them kill somebody for no reason, you murdered those women for nothing, they didn't deserve to die," he said getting in the guys face.

"YES THEY DID," The guy screamed, "And you stay away from my son," he added.

Gideon and Hotch came into the room with another officer; they'd gotten the confession they'd needed.

"Nice touch, how did you know his son watched?" the officer asked.

"I didn't," Derek said before leaving the room walking passed his dad and straight to the conference room where Penelope was at, "Hey, cases closed, just gotta do the report and we're outta here," He said.

"Good, I already wrote mine, but I can help you if you want," Penelope said.

"Thanks baby girl," Derek said sitting down, "However, I needed to do it, be done in twenty tops."

"Okay, JJ is going to make statement and Emily is going with Desiree and Sarah for shopping, Reid has been enlisted to help with keeping mom busy so she doesn't notice," Pen said.

"It's going to be crazy," Derek said, "Jeff and Deb already planned it at their house, Des and Sarah are probably already decorating," he said with laugh.

"I'll let you start on that, hot stuff, I'm going to get us some good coffee and food," Penelope replied before giving him a kiss.

Derek didn't let go when she pulled away instead he pulled her back kissing her with full force. It had been at least twelve maybe sixteen hours since he'd gotten to kiss her. They'd been in the same room with too many people for the last day and half.

"I'll come back," Jeff said before leaving the room again trying to hide a smile. He'd come in to help them again after his wife had felt better. Since then, things had been what you'd expect normal from William and Derek again. It was like Jeff was their personal referee which wasn't a bad thing since everybody on the team was ready to punch the guy.

"I'll go get him and you finish up here," Pen said, "I want you in a bed tonight and preferably inside me, my handsome Agent," she replied kissing him again.

Two hours later the team was at the hotel they'd been staying at for the last few days. Derek and Penelope were at Sarah's house with the twins getting some sleep. After few hours of sleep the team was going over to Sarah's as well, but right now they all just wanted some sleep. It had been long four days and waiting for a show down between father and son.

Jeff had been the buffer for three days thankfully, because without him it would have been worse. Hotch had asked him what had happened, but he'd said he'd wait till they had sleep to tell them the short version, the other version was seventeen years long. Probably had no end in sight either if it continued like this.

Penelope smiled walking into the guest bedroom they were in at Sarah and Eric's house. "Hot stuff what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just thinking, baby girl," Derek said, he had been sitting on the bed since he'd gotten out the shower half hour ago. She'd been downstairs with Eric and the girls, Sarah was out shopping for the party.

"Derek you haven't moved from that spot since I left, are you okay?" She asked coming over to him sitting down and moving over beside him.

The pillows were at the foot the bed and Derek was sitting against the head board. The only thing he had on was pair of sweatpants. Pen moved over till she was against his side taking his arm and putting it around her. "That's the 'I'm tired and want to sleep, but can't' face," she said, "You want to talk about it?"

"No, I want to celebrate my mom's birthday and then go home, get some real sleep and spend time with my three girls," Derek said pulling her closer to him.

"Handsome, I know you want that, but we got three days before we leave, and another day before her birthday," Penelope said, "After we get some sleep, I'm sure I could show you a good afternoon, hot stuff," she replied running her hand over his chest.

"Baby, I'm not in the mood, I'm tired and cranky," Derek said, the last thing he wanted was to deny her, but he really didn't feel like doing anything, "Maybe later," he added.

"We got plenty of time, Angel," she said, "Come on let's get some sleep," she replied getting up and going to turn the lights out while he put the pillows back up top so they could sleep.

"Penelope, if I ever start to become him, do anything and everything to stop me," he said before pulling her into his arms again.

Pen nodded, he always said that, every time they came here, when they went to bed every night he'd tell her the same thing, if I ever start to become him, stop me. And she always replied, "I'll never let you become him, you are nothing like him, you love our girls you'd never leave us, it is not in you, handsome, we love each other too much, I'll always pull you back out that dark pit," she kissed him before closing her eyes. Three more days they could make it right?

It was after seven when they woke up that night, they'd slept all day. Derek was the first to wake up; he rolled over pulling her closer to him with smile. She was asleep and from the lack sleep they'd had he knew that she'd take few minutes to wake up.

Derek slid under the covers pushing the shirt she had on, which was his, up. She only had the shirt on, nothing under it and he couldn't help himself, it had been four days since he'd had her in his arms the way he wanted her and then it hadn't even been foreplay, he hadn't gotten to taste her.

He had moved her on her back before sliding down under the covers. Moving her legs farther apart he leaned down before he darted his tongue between her folds licking at her wetness, and she was already wet. He moved his tongue up sucking her clit into his mouth holding it between his teeth as he licked at him.

Penelope woke up with a moan before he sent her over the edge, making her gasp out reaching for him, but the covers blocked her grasp of him. "Derek," she moaned arching up as he continued to lick her clean.

Derek crawled his way back up kissing her claiming her mouth making her moan. Just tasting her made him hard, the sounds she made just added to that. "Yes, baby girl?" he asked kissing her neck making her whimper as he nipped there.

"I need you," Pen said moving her arms up to wrap around his neck pulling him back to her kissing him with all her love.

"I need you too, princess," he replied taking her hand and wrapping it around his erection. Keeping his hand over top hers he moved them back and forth kissing her as he did so.

Pen moved her free hand up to the back his head pulling him closer making him moan as she tightened her grip just a little. When he let go of her hand she didn't stop moving it up and down his shaft making him moan as he moved against her hand continuing to kiss her. She flipped them over moving down his body taking his erection into her mouth sucking on just the head.

She knew what he liked, three years together now, and she knew him better than she knew herself. When they'd started dating, she'd known he had trust issues, he'd told her that, for the longest time he'd always been on top, if they wanted to play with cuffs it was her in them, but things had changed, she'd given him all her heart and soul, it had taken so long to help him heal, he still was, but now, he knew she wasn't going to leave, and he trusted her more than anybody else in his life.

"Pen," he bit back a moan as she started licking his slit, she sometimes would just do that until he was going over her name coming from his mouth. Today wasn't any different however; when he was close she took him all the way into her mouth swallowing around him making him cum holding her to him.

She didn't stop she continued to drink him down until he stopped, she kissed a trail back up his body before reaching over on the nightstand. She took hold the cuffs that were there before whispering in his ear. "Yes or no?" she asked

"Yes," he said, he trusted her, he knew she wouldn't leave him like this, it had taken months before he'd been comfortable enough to do it, but now, he was used to it, but it was usually at their house where he knew they were safe, here it was different, but he couldn't say no.

"I love you, and I promise you, you want them gone…" she didn't finish instead he kissed her.

"I said yes," Derek said with smile looking up at her.

"Just making sure, handsome," she replied before moving his hands up putting the cuffs around his wrists after looping them through the head board. Penelope waited couple seconds; she was waiting to see if he showed any signs of regretting saying yes.

Derek closed his eyes before opening them again, he'd never admit it or say it out loud, but having her on top of him and knowing that she had power over him, it was something that years ago would scared the hell out him, until he met her he'd never done it either, but he trusted her, she'd helped him get over his fears, especially this one.

The idea of being restrained and helpless, not being able to do anything had been a nightmare for him, but she'd gotten him through it, and now, after few seconds of letting his brain know he wasn't in danger, he was okay. It was day to day though, sometimes his mind wouldn't shut off long enough to enjoy her having all the control, but lately his brain was starting to trust that he wasn't in danger.

"You okay?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah, I'm all yours baby girl," Derek said before she started kissing him.

Penelope moved down until she was just above his cock, she sunk down on him with moan closing her eyes against the pleasure at feeling him against her, inside her. She didn't move staying still just sitting there leaning down kissing him bracing her hands on either side of his arms which were above his head at the moment. "I love you, and I will never hurt you," Pen said before she started moving.

Derek couldn't' do anything but arch up into her gripping the head board as his orgasm started building as she continued to move picking up the pace until they were both cumming. Pen kissed and nipped at his neck making him moan as she did so. "Pen, shit," she moved her hand down cupping his balls as she licked and sucked the spot on his neck that she knew could get him going again.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to move," Derek said trying to move his hands up to touch her, but remembered he wasn't going anywhere.

"You are mine, handsome, always," she said before claiming his lips moving her hands up and down his sides, "Do you want out them?"

"No," he replied before she slid off him moving down his body till she was level with his cock, it was becoming hard again, and she couldn't resist. He didn't want to be freed yet, and she was going to have her fun.

It wasn't long before she had him going over again kissing and nipping at his balls, she knew every spot that could turn him on, and one that could make him scream out her name, she'd save that for when they were home however, she was sure if Eric heard his brother in-law screaming and came in here, it would be long time before she could have Derek in cuffs again, and the sight alone made her wet.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed the vision of Morgan handcuffed. I know I sure did. **


	5. Happy Birthday

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 5  
Happy Birthday**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I don't own anything sadly. Thanks Kathy for the help on the end of this chapter and the next chapter. **

Derek was sitting in the kitchen at his sister's house. It was almost six am, but he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Sarah and Eric were still asleep along with everybody else in the house. He'd been up for the last hour he just couldn't sleep for some reason. The team had gone out to celebrate the catching of the Unsub; Jeff had gone with them as well since he'd asked him to.

Penelope had actually wanted to dance for first time ever without him being the one to drag her to the dance floor. It had been the first time they'd all been out together in long time, usually Pen and him would just go home to the girls after a case. Few times in the last year they'd gone out for drinks, but not many.

The last two years his world had revolved around Penelope and their girls. If he wasn't at work he was with them doing something. Sometimes it would be hanging out around the house, outside playing, or just laying around in bed for most the day. He still worked on those houses he had, but now Penelope helped him. Hotch and Haley would babysit, or JJ and the two them would go and work all day. It had become their thing now, having her there made it that much better.

"There you are," Penelope said cutting the light on, "What you doing handsome?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Just thinking, what you doing up?" he asked.

"I was looking for my husband, I was going to show him a good morning, but he disappeared on me," Pen said.

"Sorry, I was checking on the twins earlier, just couldn't get back to sleep," Derek said.

"Come on handsome, let's go get that mind of yours to stop thinking for few more house," Pen said taking his hand.

"What would I do without you?" he asked kissing her when he stood up.

"I don't want to ever think about that, hot stuff, now come on," she said pulling out the kiss.

It was almost noon when everybody started arriving at Jeff and Deb's house. Derek and Penelope had already been there with Britney and Harmony for the last two hours. Deb was trying to keep Derek out the kitchen since he had to taste test the food first.

"Out, Derek Morgan or I will ban you from the kitchen," Deb teased trying to hold the serious face.

"Like you could ever ban me from the kitchen," he said with smile, "however, I will go find Pen and the girls," he replied before grabbing two cookies from the plate.

"Derek," Deb called after him with laugh before going back to make the rest the food. It was always entertainment to have Derek and Penelope in the kitchen, either he'd try and get the food or Pen would try to help her, but she knew not to let them in the kitchen, the food started disappearing or something would splatter on the ceiling. However, last time they'd just started making out with each other instead, she had been beat red when she'd turned around finding them kissing the way they had been.

Penelope was in the spare bedroom upstairs, which was more of a nursery like now for when they watched the girls for them. She was sitting on the floor with them as they played.

"Hey, I knew you could steal couple those cookies," Pen said taking the one he offered her.

"Emily and JJ are down stairs, I told them we'd be down in few minutes," Derek replied picking Britney up, she had darker skin than Harmony did, and her eyes were deep brown, which matched her curly brown hair. "You want to go down and play with your aunt's?" he asked giving her kiss on the cheek as she smiled at him.

"Da," Britney said, which they had figured she was trying to day daddy, but couldn't get the rest out yet. She could babble away though, she was the more out going between the twins, she'd started walking first in the last couple weeks and she hadn't stopped since. They'd made sure the baby gates were in every room and that she couldn't get out.

"I think she's more in need of your cookie," JJ said from behind him, "Hey little girl, your daddy teasing you again?" She asked before taking her from Derek.

"Hey," he protested before picking Harmony up, "What you say we go down stairs and see if your grandpa is back yet," Derek said before leaving the room.

JJ waited till he was out ear shot then looked at Penelope, "Grandpa, so William is part their lives?" She asked.

"Yeah right," Penelope said, "I wouldn't let that man near my children if I had to, after what he did to his son, I think not," Pen said, "he was talking about Jeff," she replied before leaving the room too.

"Should have known," JJ said looking at Britney, "Maybe one day you'll get to know him, if he stops being a stubborn a hole," she said before leaving the room.

Derek was in the backyard with Rex who was Sarah's dog; he was rubbing him and holding Britney who he'd brought with him. He had needed some air, and trying to resist taking a swing at a certain person was getting harder.

"Should known I'd find you out here," Emily said coming up behind him, "She's not going to hate you if everything finally comes to blows, I think your mom might be relieved," she added before sitting down beside them.

"I'm not going to ruin her birthday, I'll just stay out here," Derek said looking at Britney.

"Sarah said this is how most her birthday's goes, you or him leaving half way through," Emily said, she was trying to get him to say something, she'd seen the frustration in his eyes before he'd walked out the house.

"Just leave it alone, we've all accepted it," Derek said standing up, "I'm going back inside, gotta gift I gotta give her," he said before getting up and going towards the house with Brit.

Emily looked over at Rex; he was a mix between German Sheppard and Golden Retriever. "Here's hoping that this all ends without somebody getting hurt," She replied before giving his head a rub after she stood up to go inside.

Fran was in the kitchen with William when Derek walked in the door. He'd never let her know how much he'd been hurt, she still loved the man, and he wouldn't destroy their marriage, couldn't do that even then when he'd only wanted him gone. He'd just buried it inside him and stayed with Jeff and Deb for the first six months, he had just needed to get away, and it was either that or leaving home for good, and he couldn't do that to his mom, no matter how much he'd been hurt. She hadn't done anything to him, only loved him more.

"I thought you could start on the gifts," he said looking at her with smile.

"Yeah, give me second and I'll be in there," Fran said, she knew that the gift she really wanted wasn't going to be possible, but it was already two hours in and neither of them had taken off yet. She just hoped they would continue to stay; it was hard having a birthday without her two favorite men.

"Okay," he said before going to the living room telling the others.

"I'll take Brit," Jeff said reaching over and taking the little girl who was already trying to get into his arms.

Harmony was safe in the arms of her mother on the floor. She looked up at her dad before squealing out at him. "I haven't forgotten about you," Derek said picking her up.

The others were smiling and laughing at the little girl. Harmony was usually the quiet one, but not today, she'd been rambunctious trying to get to everybody, that came near her.

"I see my granddaughter is ready for presents too," Fran said coming into the room with smile on her face.

Derek smiled at her, "Here, mine first," he said handing it to her before giving her a hug and whispering, "Sorry couldn't get the other one, it wasn't in any store."

Fran knew that it had been long shot, but at least he was happy with a wife and two beautiful girls. "Thank you," she said sitting down on the couch beside William and Desiree. She opened the box taking the present out.

"Hey, I want one," Sarah said behind her mom looking at the present.

"What is it?" Fran asked trying to figure out what it was.

"It's automatically starts your car from inside the house, no more cold cars in the mornings," Derek said with smile.

Fran smiled at the gift, her baby boy always too care of her, he'd always given her presents like this one. The things she wanted or had asked for. Two weeks ago she'd asked William for this, he'd replied that he warmed her car for her. "Thank you, Derek," She said, "I'll let you install it later," she added.

Nobody in the room that wasn't Derek or Fran missed the look that William had at the moment. Hotch caught his gaze staring him down daring him to say one word about his son's present. He couldn't believe he even had that look, but shouldn't surprise him after this past week.

"It's a wonderful gift," Des said beside her mom, she saw her dad's look, she just hoped he kept his mouth shut, usually he'd wait till Derek was gone before he said something, but she knew that look, it was the same one he'd always had when Derek got their mom something she'd wanted.

She still remembered the fight they'd had when her mom had wanted a house that Derek had remodeled before he'd went undercover, he'd always bought places redone them then sold them. Fran had wanted one, and their dad had planned on getting it till he found out who was selling it. However, Fran had went and got the house, she'd refused to just take it, she'd wanted to give him something for it, however, in the end Derek gave her the house.

It had been battle for months after that between Fran and William, but Derek was undercover, he couldn't exactly say anything, and it was good thing too, Des knew it would came to blows back then if he'd been around. The fact they lived in a house that he'd given them. Their marriage about fell apart, but somehow they got through it again.

The moment blew over to every body's relief and Fran continued opening presents. She got to the two that Penelope had wrapped from the girls. "Penelope, you didn't have to," she said.

"Yes I did, Derek said that I was going over board, but I couldn't resist," Penelope said.

Fran opened the first box with bitter sweet smile; it was picture of the whole family, minus William. She'd remembered the picture from when she'd came to visit with Desiree and Sarah few months ago. "Thank you," she replied before opening the next one, it was the latest picture of the twins along with Jack, Hotch and Haley's son.

"You always know how to spoil me," Fran said with smile.

"That's what having granddaughters are for," Pen said with smile.

Fran continued opening her presents after that getting one from everybody in the room. They were all laughing when Harmony and Britney tried to get into the boxes while later. Derek picked up both girls with smile. "Come on you two, let me get you some real food." He replied before he walked into the kitchen, stopping in his tracts at what he heard.

Eric had gone to get his wife something to drink, he didn't expect to have William follow him in there few minutes later. He had gotten stuck talking to the man, he'd never really liked the man, he tried to get along with him, but it was hard to do when the jackass didn't even acknowledge his son. Eric and Derek had went to high school together, grown up together, was the only guy that Derek had agreed was good enough for his big sister. Instead of asking William to marry her, he'd asked his now brother in-law.

William was pissed off, his wife didn't need some stupid automatic car warmer, she had him. He had went in the kitchen forgetting that Eric was in there but now he was venting his anger at his son in-law. "She didn't need that damn thing, but no she just had to mention it to him," William said, "Just like this house, she just had to have it, he should have known not to tell her about it."

Eric looked up at that moment seeing Derek standing there too now. "You fucking bastard, all your wife wanted was you two to make up," Eric said, "I hope he finally punches the hell out you, you deserve it," he wanted to punch the man so hard at the moment, but he thought Derek deserved that right instead. He set the cup he'd been holding down taking Britney and Harmony out the kitchen, if it was going to turn into a fight, he wasn't going to have the girls there.

Derek couldn't find his voice let alone move from where he was standing, he felt like he'd just been stabbed through the heart. He'd thought deep down somewhere inside the man he still found some way of loving him, he'd tried before, the house, that had been a peace offering, the only day he'd ever tried talked to the man, he'd tried that day, but it hadn't worked, so he'd just given his mom the house, she'd wanted it. She'd helped him work on it, and hinted that she wished she could afford it. He'd known he wouldn't be there for at least Christmas and her birthday that year, so he'd let her have it. It had been the only thing he could think of that would be the best way of being there without being there. She'd been so happy when he'd given her the keys.

However right now any thought of love was gone, he'd tried for so long not to speak to the man, he had done good job of it too, he had planned on maybe a baby step, but any thought of that was gone and all he could think about was the seventeen years of hurt, anger and rage that had built up inside of him.

Fran and Penelope had come into the kitchen, Eric had been pissed when he'd walked into the living room and they'd went to see what the problem was since he wouldn't say.

They got in the kitchen about the same time that Derek moved from his spot and for the first time in seventeen years besides that one time that nobody really knew about since William had left when he'd saw him, made any acknowledgment that he existed.

"Derek," Fran called out before she watched her son punch her husband square in the mouth sending William back into the kitchen counter.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay there you have it, the fight is on now, continues in the next chapter.**


	6. Or Can They

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 6  
Or Can They**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, don't own anything. The seventeen year silence is over. **

"Derek Michael Morgan," Fran yelled out finally finding her voice again after few minutes of silence.

"No," Derek said, "I never said anything, seventeen years of not saying anything, I can't do it any more, I'm sorry mom," he replied before looking over at his dad.

The others had heard Fran and came into the entry way. Jeff slipped between Fran and Penelope; he knew this had been coming. He just couldn't let them kill each other doing this.

"What kind of father just abandons his son when he needs him the most?" Derek asked, "I needed you and you just pretend like I don't exist anymore, I did everything to try and get you to be proud of me, to say you loved me, anything, but you just bury yourself in work, pretend that nothing ever happened," he yelled out.

Penelope reached over taking Fran's hand, she knew it was going to be hard for her; she'd done everything to try and get them to talk again. Now it was all coming to blows in front of her.

"Are you really going to do this in front of your mother?" William asked.

"At least she was there, you never where, she deserves to know why," Derek said, "You shut me out, all I ever wanted was my dad back, six years, then you come home and pretend I am not your son, what the hell?" he asked.

William glared at him, it hadn't started like that, but what he'd seen under had changed him, he'd built a wall around himself and he'd never taken it back down. He'd never imagined being gone for so long, "You think I wanted this to happen?"

"You did nothing to stop it, I needed you, but you just handed me off, let somebody else raise your son," he said, "I lost you when I was ten, I begged you then not to leave, I pleaded with you, and you swore it would be few months, I wouldn't even notice you were gone, guess what I noticed, you were never the same," Derek said.

"You have no idea what I saw, what that did to me."

"News flash you son of a bitch, I know how the hell it feels, I had to go under, I didn't get a choice like you did, you could let Jeff go, but Deb and him just got married, you went instead," Derek yelled at him, "I didn't have a choice, I was the only one for the job, eighteen months of being alone, couldn't compare to six years but don't you think for one damn minute that I don't know what it feels like, you were lucky, you didn't have to watch your partner die in your arms and not be able to do a damn thing about it, because you couldn't blow your cover," he said, "But that didn't compare to watching you walk away from me that day, you couldn't even look me in the eyes, Jeff shot him, you just left me there, didn't say anything to me."

Jeff knew that the next part was going to be rough, he knew where it was leading, but he couldn't say anything, he just prayed that William told the truth for once.

"You're wrong," William said, "I didn't know how to help you, you think it was easy waiting until I had enough proof of what that bastard did to you, I fucking killed him, I killed Buford to protect you," William said not meeting Derek's eyes.

"What?" everybody in the room said at once.

"Did you really think I wouldn't after what Jeff told me, I never meant to hurt you, but I pushed everything away, I questioned every thing I did as a father after that, I put a wall between us because I thought I could only hurt you," William said, "It's not worth much now, but I felt like I did that to you, when I left, I couldn't stop what had happened, but I could stop you from getting hurt any more, and that included me," He replied, "I never thought my leaving would leave you vulnerable," he said looking up finally.

"Why the hell didn't you say something, that's all I ever wanted, I needed you to be there for me, not shut me out," Derek said.

Nobody was saying anything, they were waiting for William to say something, he couldn't exactly just stop now, and if he tried it was going to end with another punch to the face.

"I wanted to be there for you, but I'd already caused you pain just by leaving you, I thought it would be easier, that you'd be better off without me," William said.

"Better off, better off, what person would be better off without their dad in their life, I cried for you, I knew if you came back then it would end, you'd stop him, I wanted to believe so badly that if you knew then it would be okay, that you wouldn't desert me because of it, but you did," he said, "You find out your son is being molested and you just walk out on him, desert him like he doesn't exist, I needed you so much and you pretended like I wasn't alive, I already was in so much pain, I felt like I wasn't worth anything and then my dad doesn't even acknowledge me, I wanted to die," he confessed, "I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, the one person that I thought would always be there for me just abandoned me when I needed him the most, and nothing will ever change that," Derek said before he left going out the door, he felt trapped and he couldn't lose it here, not with everybody around.

Penelope turned to go out the door but Jeff went instead but not before turning to William, "He should have hit you harder, maybe it would have knocked something lose up there," he said.

Derek was trying to breathe, but air just didn't want to come, he'd made it as far as the back porch before he'd stopped sitting down and just sat there. "He never meant to hurt you, he just didn't know what to say after that," Jeff said sitting down, "I wasn't going to let you think you were worthless though, I knew what it did to you,"

"He could have said anything, something," Derek said, "Why did he let me believe it was you, that you killed him?"

"He never wanted it to be true, he didn't want it to be real, what happened to you, it took toll on him too, he just sucked at showing it," Jeff said, "I watched him for weeks after he killed him, he hadn't thought you'd be there, he didn't wait, he saw what he was doing to you and he killed him," Jeff replied, "We were behind the cage, he heard you begging for Buford to stop and he just fired the gun, he wanted to go to you, but he couldn't even move," he said, "I never wanted to take credit when he should have for killing that SOB, but he asked me to," Jeff said.

"It doesn't change the fact he shut me out, I needed him."

Jeff didn't want to keep going, because he knew that William should have been there, he should have been the one that helped Derek when he needed it the most, when he woke up screaming from the nightmares. However, he'd done it; he'd stayed up for nights on in crying with him. Deb had worked nights, and he'd been the only one there, so he'd taken that role as dad and he'd protected Derek like he was his own.

He'd been there the months after he'd blown his knee out in college, when he hadn't known what to do. He hadn't let him drop out college, he'd told him to do what he'd wanted to do if he hadn't gotten the full ride, which had been law enforcement.

"Your mom about killed me when you said you were going to be cop, she about punched me, but I told her it was what you wanted," Jeff said with smile.

"I never did thank you for everything," Derek said.

"No need to thank me, between your mom, and sisters I think the four of us did good job, but your wife, she is the one that took care of the rest those wounds," Jeff said, "I think I did pretty damn good job too, but I hate bragging."

"Sure you do, just like you hate poker, yet you taught me how to play," he said, "If anybody gets the title of dad it should be you,"

"I'd like to be at least second," Jeff said, "He's your dad, deep down, he's still inside, the day you told me you were going to the BAU, I went and told him," he said, "That day he was William Morgan again, the best friend I knew back then, he never said anything to you, but Derek he was so proud of you, it was all over his face, and he loves you, god does he, if he didn't you think he would have shot Buford that day, he loved you more than anybody I ever knew, he just didn't know how to express it any more," Jeff said, "You both have so many scars and the wounds are deep, but try, that's all I'm asking, it might take years, but try, don't wake up and find him gone and wish you'd told him every thing you wanted to say," he went on.

"Speaking from experience I see," Derek said.

"I watched my dad die in front of me, I told him I loved him while he died, don't let it get there, let him inside, you are both the most stubbornness people I have ever meet," Jeff said with laugh, "Talk it out, don't yell it out with your friends and family in the room, there was time when you told him everything, I'm sure you could try and start over."

"I can't start over," Derek said, "I can give him another chance maybe," he replied.

"Then do that, I'll let you think," Jeff said getting up.

"Tell Penelope that I'm fine, just need some time," Derek said before Jeff walked off.

It was like waiting for the test results to come back in the house. Jeff walked in and everybody looked at him, but he didn't see William anywhere. "He just wanted some time to think, I promise he's still outside," he said when he got all the looks.

"Um, William wants to talk to you," Fran said, "He's in the kitchen," she added.

"Okay," he said before going in there, this was going to be pleasant, "Okay let me have it," Jeff said, "You want to punch me go right ahead, but I won't apologize," he said.

"That's not it," William said, "Did I really do this to him?" he asked, "There was a time when you were my best friend, so tell me, did I screw this up, do I have a chance in hell of ever repairing what I did to him?"

"A chance in hell, no," Jeff said, "But you have a chance now, you should have been there William it shouldn't have been me holding him every time he woke up thinking that Buford was alive and touching him again, it should have been you," Jeff said, "It tore me up watching him cry for you, god, I let him move in because I knew that he wasn't going to let Fran know, Sarah or Des either, but he needed somebody to be there," he said, "That day I laid you out on the ground, it was more for him than me, god I wanted to kick your ass so many times, but instead I did the one thing you wouldn't, I was there for him."

William knew he'd screwed up, "I knew you could take care of him, that's why I didn't say anything when he asked to stay with Deb and you, Fran about killed me, I knew what was going to happen, I knew what he'd go through, and I couldn't do it, because I felt like it was my fault that it happened to him," he said sitting down, "You were my best friend, and Deb was Fran's I couldn't let you go under knowing it could last longer."

"I didn't need you making my decisions, you've been like a brother to me for so many years, you think you just abandoned your son, I lost my best friend too, but instead of saying anything I helped him, I got him through the hell, because I knew too," Jeff said, "After the first six months he moved back in here, the worst hell was over, but not the pain of knowing his dad didn't love him any more, you never said it, not once did you say I love you to him, or Des, or Sarah, the only person you ever said I love you to was Fran, but your kids needed to hear it too," he wasn't going to hold back for seventeen years he'd waited for this, Derek got his, now William was going to know what it was really like, he'd known that Derek didn't say everything, he wouldn't have either.

"I just want a second chance," William said.

"Well if you want that then you're going to listen to me first, because if I think you're not the slightest bit censer, then I'll tell him, I'll tell Penelope and I'm sure she'll make damn sure you never get near him again," Jeff said, "He might not be little kid any more but he is still in pain, Penelope has done so much for him, his heart and soul, all those wounds that you and Buford caused him, she's healed them," he said.

"Don't compare me to him, I never touched my son that way, I stayed away so I couldn't hurt him," William said.

"Well guess what, that staying away, you ripped holes in his heart, he needed his dad so much, hearing him cry for you every damn night for six months, he was sixteen years old, that bastard started when he was thirteen god if I knew I would have killed him then, but no Derek was terrified that if he said anything that he'd die, you know why, because he killed other kids, that's how I found out, the boy that your son found, Buford did that, he killed that kid, few weeks later I found out what he was doing to Derek, but before I could do anything you came back," Jeff said, "I thought you'd help me and that things would go back to the way they'd been before but six years away and you'd built a wall so high that not even the sight of your son that day couldn't break it, you shot the SOB, but you walked away, you left me there to heal him, but I couldn't,"

"I never meant to do it, I thought if he had a real dad, you then it would be okay again and maybe one day things would go back, but…"

"You dove into work, and didn't even notice when your son got hurt, he blew out his knee sophomore year of college, it took him six months to heal completely, he couldn't go back to football, so he got his law degree hoping to make you proud by joining the force, that didn't do shit either, he never understood why you stopped carrying, he just wanted his best friend back, but now he has one, his wife, she's his best friend, and they have two beautiful girls, but you have been so cold and distant bet you didn't even know that you had granddaughters?" Jeff asked.

"I knew, and when they'd come here at night I'd watch them sleep, because he wouldn't let me near them other wise, I sent them a Christmas present last year, I put from Santa on it, because I knew they wouldn't get it other wise," William said.

Penelope had been standing there for little bit, she wiped the tears away before walking farther in. "The only way you are getting in his life or theirs is if you swear to everything you'll never abandon him again, and only if we know you are censer," Pen said holding Harmony.

"She doesn't just mean Jeff and her," Hotch said, "She means us too."

William looked up noticing that the team was standing in Jeff's kitchen now, along with Eric, Sarah and Desiree.

"I don't even know if he'll forgive me," William said, "I destroyed him, and didn't see it happening, I just wanted things to be like they were before I left, I never thought if I left him that he'd have his innocence stripped away, I thought I was protecting him, but I didn't, I left him and destroyed him in the process, he should never forgive me,"

"You are not Buford, you did not do those things to him, you killed him, you stopped the bastard from hurting your son even more, but in the process you lost a part of yourself too," Penelope said, she wanted to hate the man in front of her, but she couldn't, not when he knew what he'd done was wrong now, "I wanted to find every way possible to hurt you so many times, but it always comes back to this," Pen said, "If you love your son like I know you once did, and still deep down inside of you always have, then you will do what is right, you will make amends, and you will let him back into your life," she said.

William got up before he went outside, he needed to have a long over do talk, not a screaming match but a talk with his son, because he'd screwed up and if Derek gave him a second chance he'd never in his life take him for granted again.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay there it is a fight and lots of yelling so is Derek just going to make up, I think there is still a lot of healing to be done. Kissing and making up is never an option, but months of healing and talking maybe.**


	7. Small Steps

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 7  
Small Steps**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I don't own anything. Just saying I'm sorry isn't going to cut it.**

"I know saying I'm sorry won't help what I did," William said, he was standing few feet away from where Derek was sitting at, "I never thought that when I left that day that it would be so long before I got back," he said, "I was trying to protect my family, keep them safe," he knew it wouldn't change anything, he'd still shut his son out of his life, "I put those walls up to protect myself from being sucked into that world, I used to see the good in everybody."

Derek wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say, he wanted to give him a chance, but the wounds were too deep right now, but at the same time, he wanted what he'd lost back, he wanted his dad back, the one that told him it was okay and that the world wasn't a bad place. Maybe it was the innocence he wanted back, the one that his daughters had.

"I wanted to be there, but I didn't know what to do, I worked cases like that, I'd been there before, but I never had to help heal the child afterwards, and I didn't think I could, I thought I would make it even worse, it's not an excuse, I hurt you, and I built a wall around me," William said.

"You should have been there, you shouldn't have asked Jeff to be there for me, I fucking need you, but you just left me alone for the second time, any trust that I had left then, it took so long to get it back, but I don't know if this will ever be the same," Derek said before he got up and walked away, he couldn't deal with this again so soon, the wounds were too deep at the moment, they'd all opened back up inside and it felt like his heart was ripping out all over again.

It was almost midnight when Derek finally showed back up, he'd went for walk, which had lead, him to the Youth Center. Jeff and few other guys from the force were running it now, Deb helped out a lot too. He'd lost track of the time tossing around the ball with couple kids that he knew. James and Damien, he'd just met Damien the last time he'd been in town with Pen couple months back. James he'd known for two years.

"Oh thank god," Penelope said wrapping her arms around Derek, "You ever leave and don't tell me I will kick your ass," She said, "I thought something horrible happened, I was about to start calling hospitals," she added.

"Sorry, I just had to get out of here, I started walking and ended up at the Youth Center, James and Damien was there so I stayed while, hung out with them," Derek said knowing he'd scared her, "I'm sorry," he said again.

"We all got worried, about you," Pen said.

"Just needed air and time to think about a lot of things," Derek said.

"About that punch you took, yeah saw his busted lip, gotta say, when you throw punch you don't miss what you're aiming at," She said.

"I wasn't just aiming at him, but can't hit a dead man, I just couldn't keep it inside any more, and I wanted to hit something, anything," he said before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Derek, I will always love you, you are my hero," Pen said.

"I love you too, baby girl," he said, "What you say we go upstairs and just lay in the bed for while, I just want to sleep."

"Yeah come on, hot stuff," Pen said going upstairs to the spare bedroom where the twins were at. She pulled the cover back before getting into the bed watching him as he stripped before putting a pair of sweat pants on. It might be freezing outside, but it was warm in the house.

Britney and Harmony were in the baby beds few feet away so they couldn't do anything, but they held each other sharing sweet kisses.

"Can we talk, about something?" Derek asked few minutes later.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"What do I do, I want them to know him, but I don't want my kids getting hurt like I did," Derek said, "I never understood how he could just shut me out, I could never do that to them, I'd rather be dead."

"I can't tell you what to do, handsome, I can tell you this though, what ever you decide I support you, so does everybody else, we love you, Derek."

"I'm glad that I married you, baby girl, you keep me sane," Derek said before laying back down letting her do the holding tonight because he needed it.

Pen rolled on her back letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She loved him and the thought of leaving him made her sick because she couldn't do that. She loved him so much and any thought of somebody hurting him again it pissed her off. She had repaired the wounds in his heart and soul, earned his trust and love. They were still best friends, and now they had more, husband and wife, mother and father to their daughters.

Derek woke up the next morning going over his daughters. He hadn't slept much; he'd mainly laid there watching Penelope sleep. His mind wouldn't turn off long enough to fall asleep even for minute. It kept going over everything that had happened yesterday, the years past. It all kept coming back to one thing, he wanted his dad back in his life, but he didn't know if he could open that door again.

Harmony and Britney were both awake, he smiled down at them. "Hey you two," he could never imagine leaving them to fight for themselves; it would kill everything in him. It was like they knew they had to wait their turn to be changed and fed in the mornings now that they were little older. Harmony was more patient that Britney though.

"I'll be with you in moment," Derek said to Harmony as he took Britney to change her. He was the first one up most mornings so he had the twins fed and changed by the time Penelope got up. She'd always said he could ask for help, but he wanted her to get her sleep. Pen worked and took care of the girls when he was away with the team. The longest he'd been was three weeks, and they'd all be tired, but Pen been worn down more. Haley had taken the girls that third week.

Derek had called her, asking her to make sure that Penelope got sleep and that the girls were taken care of too. Haley helped them out a lot when it came to that. It was hard, but the team was like a family, they took care of each other. Some things were strained, and few months back it was like a dead zone if you even asked him to talk to Gideon.

He'd been beyond pissed off at him, he'd done the one thing that nobody in the world did and got away with it. He'd messed with his wife, he'd called her stupid. It had taken every fiber in his body not to punch him when Penelope started crying. He hadn't given a damn about his job, or anything, you don't mess with his best friend and wife that you don't do and get away with it.

When she'd left the conference room he'd went after her, he hadn't cared that they had to find the bastard that had killed those guys. They'd wanted to spend time together, just the four them, have time with the kids alone, but no the guy started killing people sending them stuff to get their attention, then certain asshole had went off on Pen, she couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault.

Since then it hadn't been the same between Gideon and him, but he didn't care, his wife and kids came first, he'd give up everything for them, he'll he'd almost done it once, but Penelope had said he wasn't about to do that. Pen hadn't wanted him to stay home with the girls, while she worked, they both had important jobs, but he knew she was the one that did the most important work, she put the case together for them, found the people, Pen did all that, they were just the ones to catch the guys or women and stop them.

That had been the reason he hadn't thought when he'd told her his plan, but she had refused to let him do that, for few months she'd stayed home with the kids, and Hotch had worked it out with the director so she could work from home until the twins could start at the nursery at the Bureau.

After he had the girls fed and changed he let them go back to sleep before going down stairs finding Jeff already up too. "I thought when you retired you were supposed to sleep in?" Derek asked sitting down.

"Yeah right, twenty plus years on the force of getting up before the sun, that will never happen," Jeff said, "The last few months have been crazy, I never got chance to ask you if you rethought that little thought you had about quieting the BAU?"

"Pen wouldn't let me," Derek said.

"I told you last year when the twins were born that you couldn't walk away from it, she wouldn't let you and you knew that you couldn't either," Jeff said sitting down after handing Derek cup coffee, "So why did you think you could?"

"I never thought I could, I just got pissed off, that guy had gotten everything on us, he hacked into the computers, using Penelope, she was pissed off and frustrated, it killed her knowing that he'd gotten through her computer to us, but he just had to go and call her stupid, she didn't deserve it," he was still pissed off about that.

"I remember that, I actually thought you would have punched him too, thank god Penelope stopped you, but she loved you for standing up for her," Jeff said, "You never wanted anybody else after you met her, you've protected her and those kids that you two have," he said, "She's protected you though, Pen knew that you needed somebody to be there too, first time you two had fight she called your mom, told her what happened, Fran told me to talk some sense into you," he said with laugh, "Two years later I think it worked," he teased.

"Yeah, it worked," Derek said, "I need to do something," he said finishing his coffee, "I'll be back in few hours if she wakes up just tell her I'll be back before we leave," Derek said before he went to get dressed.

Harmony was awake when he came into the room so he dressed her taking his daughter with him. Maybe with her there it wouldn't end with a fight, maybe he could try and work things out.

William was at work, he'd gone in earlier to try and get his mind off things, but it wasn't helping, but he kept himself busy with paper work and other things. There was plenty of other officers there and he was waiting on some files from couple them that had worked the last case.

Somebody knocked on his office door, he didn't look up instead he told them to put it on the desk. However he wasn't expecting to see a coffee cup appear in front of him.

"I can't promise that it will ever be the same again, but I want to try," Derek said, "Maybe small steps?" he offered before looking at his daughter, then back at his dad, "Do you want to hold her?"

William smiled, he'd take what he could get, if that meant small steps then he'd do it, he hadn't expected Derek to come here at all, he'd thought it would be months before he came around. They were both stubborn and his pride kept getting in the way. "Yes," he finally said before he stood up taking his granddaughter.

"Britney was still asleep, so I brought Harmony with me," Derek said letting his dad take her, "She's a year old, last month," he said.

"Hey," William said, "I know saying I'm sorry won't help us, it's a word, but I want to be apart of your life, their lives," he said, "If that means baby steps I'll take it, I hurt you more than I ever wanted to, and I know that now."

"It won't happen over night, I can't pretend like nothing happened, I won't do it, but I'll give you another chance," Derek said, "Penelope however, you're going to have to suck up massively to her, because she isn't so sure you're not going to do that again," he replied, "Gideon's still trying to get her trust back, and it has only been six months."

William knew that Penelope was the prefect person that his son could have married, "I was there, at your wedding, I just was in the back, I wanted to try back then, but you looked so happy without me around, I just let it go," He said, "You did good, she's a hell of a woman just like your mom, and she doesn't take shit," he added, "I know I have to work to get yours and her trust."

Derek smiled a little, "I never knew you came, I didn't send you the invitation, I dropped it off instead, I didn't think you would come, but I wanted you there," he said.

"I didn't know how to stop being an ass, you two looked happy, I just left when it was over, pretended like I hadn't been there, but Jeff saw me, he told me to stop being stubborn and to talk to you," William said, "I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't take that wall down I'd built around me, it took so long to let your mom back in," he admitted.

"I never meant to act like you weren't there either, it went both ways, but I just thought you stopped loving me," Derek said, "I built the walls up to keep you out, I'd gotten hurt, and I couldn't risk it a third time, even though I needed you there," he said.

"I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday either, I know you took care of your mom and sisters when I was at work, when I wasn't there, I'd tried so hard to give you all what I thought you needed, and I got caught up in work, you always gave her things she'd wanted," William said.

Derek looked at him, "I couldn't give her what she really wanted, so I did the best I could," he said, "She helped me with that house, and she kept saying she wished that she could buy it, she wanted it so much, and I gave it to her because I wasn't going to be there," he replied, "I was going to make amends then, I was going to give it to you that day, I didn't want the money, I wanted her happy."

""I knew that deep down, but I just couldn't think other wise," William said, "I didn't know how to tell you after so long that I was proud of you," he said, "You could have went the other direction, Jeff told me that Rodney asked you to join his gang, you told him no, hell you beat the shit out of him," he looked over at Derek he saw the tears, "I loved you so much, Derek, you didn't go down that road, instead you went to college, played football," he let his own tears out for once, "When Fran told me you got hurt, I called the hospital, I went there, but I couldn't go in that room, I was so stubborn, I hadn't been there for so long, I didn't think you'd ever want me around,"

"I knew you came, I saw you, I wasn't asleep, I wanted you to walk through that door, but you left, Jeff showed up few hours later, I didn't know what to do after that, but I wanted to try and fix things again, but when I joined the force once I graduated, it was like I wasn't there, you didn't even look at me, I transferred out because I couldn't take it any more," Derek said.

William knew they were heading for another fight, "Can we not fight, not now, I just want to try and make amends with you, be apart of your life again, not think about how many times we could have done things different in the past, because if I could have, I would have went to you when I shot that bastard, I would have taken you out of there and started over then, I would have been there for you, and I would have done so many things differently,"

"I thought we could start with breakfast maybe?" Derek asked, "The three of us, that is if you still like Deb's cooking?" he asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't changed the menu in forever," William said letting Derek take Harmony so he could get his coat and the coffee that he'd brought him.

Deb was shocked when she looked up from the counter and saw William walking in with Derek and Harmony, she smiled, maybe there was hope yet for father and son.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. One more chapter and this story is finished. I'm letting you know just in case that it is snowing like crazy here and still more on way so if I lose power it might be few days before the last chapter is posted. Thanks for all the reviews. Epilogue up either later tonight if every thing goes good. **


	8. Dad

**Some Burned Bridges Can Be Repaired  
Chapter 8  
Dad**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I don't own anything. This is the last chapter, if I still have power I'll start working on another story later tonight.**

Derek walked into the bedroom and before Pen could say anything he picked her up carrying her to the bed before laying her down. "Derek," she said but he claimed her mouth kissing her not letting her say anything. Three weeks of being away from her had about killed him.

It had been six months since his mom's birthday and finding time to be together had gotten harder with the girls not wanting to sleep any more. They stayed cranky and at night they didn't want to sleep either. Thankfully right now Haley and Hotch had them; they got few hours to themselves. "We are alone, no kids, no interruptions," he said capturing her mouth again before moving his hands down taking hold her shirt before pulling it over her head.

Penelope didn't say anything she just kissed him back, she was glad he was home, she'd missed him, so had the girls. "Handsome, slow down, I'm not going anywhere," she said breathless as he moved down kissing her chest before taking her nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping at it. "Oh god, Derek,"

He ignored her moans for more and continued what he was doing before he moved to the other breast giving her the same treatment till she was crying out going over the edge gripping his shoulders. "I need you," he finally said moving down taking her pants and panties off in one motion before burying his tongue into her folds licking and sucking her clit making her scream out.

It had been while since they'd been this wild and crazy in bed, but nobody was around that would hear them. However she'd forgotten the one person that had come to see Derek since he hadn't been able to the week before.

That went out the window when he started licking her center up and down pulling her clit between his teeth sucking and licking it until she was withering under him and screaming with the force of her orgasm.

Derek smiled, he'd done exactly what he'd planned, he had her in complete bliss, and he wasn't going to stop yet either. While she came down he stood up removing his own clothes before getting back on the bed kissing her and making her moan as he slid inside of her. He was officially home now, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He'd been going fast, but now he went slow building them both up as he kissed her. "I love you, baby girl," he said.

"Love you too, handsome, and next time don't wait till I get up here," Pen said pulling him into another kiss as they went over together, holding each other as they let go.

It was the next morning before Derek went down stairs again, and he was surprised to find William sitting at the table, "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Well, I was here when you got home, I'd come to see you, since you were gone last week," William said keeping a straight face.

Derek had remembered a vehicle outside but he'd forgotten about William coming this weekend. "Wait, you were here, so when I came in the door and pushed her against the wall and, well yah know," he said, Pen and him had started down stairs, he'd came in the door pushed her against the wall and kissed her playing with her breasts as he'd done so.

"Yeah, I left the room before I saw anything, however, her screaming I couldn't block out, you might want to invest in a TV for the guest bedroom," He said with laugh.

"Sorry, she didn't tell me anybody was here, I'll be right back," Derek said going up stairs, "Baby girl, did you forget something last night?" he asked.

"No," Pen said before Derek picked her up fireman style making her squeal before carrying her down stairs setting her down once he was back in the kitchen, "William, oh my god, I forgot," she said trying to get away from Derek since she was beat red remembering the screaming she'd been doing the night before.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere, baby girl, you are going to sit while I make breakfast, then you can run away," Derek said with laugh giving her ass a smack making her jump.

Penelope was trying not to blush, but since Derek and William had made up, it was embarrassing to be caught in the act or kissing in front of him. She sat down, her ass was stinging because they'd woken up at three that morning and had sex again, but she'd been on top and he'd spanked her till she was cumming screaming as he flipped them over thrusting again till he was going over too; and now he smacked her ass again, knowing what it would do, turn her on bad. God he knew how to get her going and it was hard to behave. She'd completely forgotten who was there.

"You start blushing now?" William asked, "I walked out on my front porch two months ago and caught you firmly attacked to my son's anatomy, now that would have had me turning red," he said.

Pen winced sitting down, oh she was going to get her husband back later for this. "Yeah, I remember that," she said, "It was five in the morning, I wasn't expecting to have an audience, somebody told me you weren't working that day," she said looking over at Derek.

"No, I said he probably had left for work," Derek said with laugh, it was the last time she'd done anything like that on the porch there, "The girls will be here later, Haley is bringing them about nine," he said.

"I went and got them about hour ago," William said, "They are asleep upstairs in their beds," he replied with smile, "Just glad you two didn't start round three."

"I'll go check on them," Penelope said.

"They are fine, fast asleep," William said trying not to laugh but it was hard, he'd been in the room across from theirs and listening to the two them have sex, had not been on the top list of things to hear. He'd gone and slept on the couch, and after they'd went to bed he'd went back upstairs not expecting another round at three that morning.

"Good, so what was last week?" Derek asked.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Penelope asked, "I mean I thought you didn't, anyway, your birthday, remember, it's June or did you forget that?" She asked.

"It was a joke, I'm not that old, I remember my birthday, I just forgot it was last week, thought it was today, I really am losing it," Derek said before he went to open the cabinet to make pancakes.

While he was trying to find them William got up motioning the others to get in there. They'd planned on surprising him; they'd just had to distract him first.

"Hey, hot stuff, turn around," Penelope said before he did, she was holding Britney and William had Harmony.

"What…" Derek wasn't sure what to say, "You tricked me, I knew I wasn't losing my mind that much," he replied.

"We're scared for life though," Fran replied going over and hugging her baby boy, "Happy birthday, baby," she said.

"I should have known you'd do this baby girl, I said no party," Derek said.

"I didn't do this, until last night I didn't know anything, it would seem that somebody else did this," Pen said.

Derek looked over at his dad, It was the first time in twenty some years since he'd wanted to celebrate his birthday, it had been because his birthdays had always been spent having fun with his dad. Sure his mom and sisters had been there, but his dad had always tricked him in thinking that they'd forgotten, then he'd surprise him. It was just never the same after that, he hadn't even told anybody when his birthday was besides Penelope.

"Dad?" he asked with smile, first time he'd said dad in eighteen years and meant it for William.

"It's not the five of us, but I thought we could start a new tradition, one that includes your other family too," William replied before he went over to his son, "We still got ways to go, but I thought you could celebrate your birthday for a change," he said before letting Derek take Harmony.

Few hours later William was standing at the pond that was one the property. It was a nice place, he knew that his son did great for himself, even after everything, he came out of it, but he still wished he could have let himself be there, stupid stubborn pride, he thought to himself.

"Mom said you were down here," Derek said coming up behind his dad.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he said looking at the water, "Twenty three, that's how many birthday's we both missed, neither one of us had another one when I went under."

"I had one, when I turned twenty-one, however, Jeff and couple my friends getting me so drunk I couldn't see straight, then couldn't stop puking few hours later wasn't so fun," Derek said with smile, "I didn't want a birthday party till you got back, then everything happened," he replied.

"I always got you something, just never gave it to you," William said.

"Well we are just alike, stubborn as hell acquiring to our wives," Derek said with smile.

"When you punched me that day, I was actually happy, first time you'd ever even acknowledged I was alive either," his dad said.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard, but everything had built up, and Jeff has a brick house, I couldn't put my fist through the wall," Derek said.

"You did better than I ever thought you could, you got a wife and two daughters in there, the house is a home, and you got what you wanted, a house in the country," William said.

"If you ever get tired of being COP there I'm sure you can find job down here, house next door is up for sale," Derek said.

"I'm retiring next month, and after thirty plus years I think it's time I let others take over," William said, "Plus your mom is heart set on moving down here, something about wanting to be closer to her son," he replied.

Derek smiled before taking something out his pocket, "At least you want leave this time when I try to give you a house," Morgan said before giving his dad set of keys, "Happy birthday dad."

"You were the best present I ever got for my birthday," William said taking the keys, "I'm just sorry it took me eighteen years to realize that once I got back," he replied.

"We're both stubborn as hell dad," Derek said, "It went both ways, I could said something too, but I got your stubbornness," he said with smile, "Truths?" he asked.

William turned facing his son with smile of his own. However instead of sticking his hand out to shake, Derek's he pulled him into a hug instead. "I love you, Derek, and I'm so proud of you," he said.

It might have taken eighteen years, but he finally heard the words he'd always wanted to hear. Derek didn't let go of his dad letting the tears slip out, "I love you too," he replied.

Penelope smiled looking down from the top of the hill she'd been on her way down, but she didn't want to interrupt the father and son moment that had been too long coming. Instead she took a picture of the two before sneaking off again letting them have their time.

**THE END**

**AN: Sorry for the wait my powers been out since Friday and just now came back on literally like 30 minutes ago. I finished this up since I already had all but the last page done. Hope it was worth the wait got another story been working on coming up then starting another one. Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
